


The Kappa & The Monk - Delta

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: The Kappa & The Monk [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more 50 sentences Gojyo & Sanzo style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kappa & The Monk - Delta

**#01 Air**  
They were each others' air.  
  
**#02 Apples**  
Sanzo promptly tackled Gojyo as soon as he finished, eating, -ahem- molesting the apple.  
  
**#03 Beginning**  
It had taken them a while to get them to the beginning of their relationship, but it was well worth it.  
  
**#04 Bugs**  
"I hate bugs, but at least I don't scream like a little girl when I see a spider, Gojyo."  
  
**#05 Coffee**  
"Babe, don't do anything rash, I'm sure Hakkai will make another pot soon, oh god, I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
  
**#06 Dark**  
They originally met in the dark because only then could they truly see each other.  
  
**#07 Despair**  
"Sanzo, baby… c'mon I didn't mean it like _that_ …"  
  
**#08 Doors**  
"Lock the door."  
  
**#09 Drink**  
A _really_ drunk Sanzo was a flirty one.  
  
**#10 Duty**  
"It's my sworn duty to make sure Sanzo gets some lovin', heh ain't that right babe?"  
  
**#11 Earth**  
With the earth pressed against his back and Sanzo pressed up against his front, it was days like this that it was good to share his body with the monk.  
  
**#12 End**  
When he finally felt Sanzo's weak heartbeat, he breathed a sigh of relief, this would not be their end.  
  
**#13 Fall**  
Sanzo was graceful when he fell, but Gojyo on the other hand looked like a dork.  
  
**#14 Fire**  
"Heh, you know, our fire's still burning bright."  
  
**#15 Flexible**  
"Sanzo is double-jointed, I mean _really_ double-jointed, I think I've died and gone to heaven."  
  
**#16 Flying**  
When Sanzo was with Gojyo he didn't feel caged.  
  
**#17 Food**  
Sanzo's weight always worried Gojyo, so he was making sure that he at least ate a little bit at each meal.  
  
**#18 Foot**  
Gojyo smirked when Sanzo moaned, he was really glad for Sanzo's sensitive feet.  
  
**#19 Grave**  
Gojyo felt honored and out of place when Sanzo took him to see his late-master's grave.  
  
**#20 Green**  
Gojyo is a very jealous, and possessive bastard.  
  
**#21 Head**  
"Heh."  
  
**#22 Hollow**  
Gojyo felt hollow as he watched Sanzo walk away, damnit he really screwed up.  
  
**#23 Honor**  
"Hey, I was only defending your honor!"  
  
**#24 Hope**  
When he felt Gojyo's hand grip his own he knew everything would be okay.  
  
**#25 Light**  
"Sanzo can light my fire anytime."  
  
**#26 Lost**  
"You got us fucking lost, we had a goddamn map and written directions for crying out loud!"  
  
**#27 Metal**  
Even though they had made love numerous times, he was still wary of metal pressed against his temple.  
  
**#28 New**  
Gojyo found out at the beginning of their relationship that Sanzo didn't mind heavy petting, among other things.  
  
**#29 Old**  
It was old news to Sanzo that Gojyo liked to flirt.  
  
**#30 Peace**  
Watching a meteor shower with an arm around a sleepy Sanzo cuddled up to his size was Gojyo's definition of peace.  
  
**#31 Poison**  
Gojyo felt sick as he watched the poison course through Sanzo's already weakened body.  
  
**#32 Pretty**  
Gojyo was laughing so hard as the young child proclaimed, "Sanzo was the prettiest man he ever sawed."  
  
**#33 Rain**  
His heart ached when he saw Sanzo sitting alone in the rain, but the ache lessened when Sanzo began to allow him to join him.  
  
**#34 Regret**  
The only thing that Gojyo regretted was not finding out that Sanzo loved him sooner.  
  
**#35 Roses**  
Gojyo loved Sanzo's smell because it was always musky with a small hint of vanilla, sandalwood, and roses.  
  
**#36 Secret**  
Their relationship was not a well-kept secret, even though they thought it was.  
  
**#37 Snakes**  
Gojyo could be as silent and sneaky as a snake, sometimes.  
  
**#38 Snow**  
Gojyo used to hate the snow, until a freezing cold and wet Sanzo demanded to be warmed up.  
  
**#39 Solid**  
Sanzo didn't like to admit that Gojyo's more than solid presence helped to soothe his nerves after a nightmare.  
  
**#40 Spring**  
Gojyo liked spring cleaning, even if they never did get much cleaning done.  
  
**#41 Stable**  
Sanzo was the first truly stable thing in his life.  
  
**#42 Strange**  
"Two words, mayonnaise and ramen."  
  
**#43 Summer**  
Gojyo loved the summertime because that meant sleeping outside on the hammock with Sanzo.  
  
**#44 Taboo**  
"You are not a taboo, you're beautiful."  
  
**#45 Ugly**  
The scars on Sanzo's heart were bad, but they were becoming less noticeable to Gojyo throughout the years.  
  
**#46 War**  
Sometimes their journey felt like a war.  
  
**#47 Water**  
"I don't mind teaching the  kappa how to swim, if only he stop groping me every five seconds, _quit it gojyo_ , damn bastard's going to drown me one of these days I swear."  
  
**#48 Welcome**  
" Okaeri nasai, Sanzo."  
  
**#49 Winter**  
Hakkai blinked once, then twice for good measure and again to make sure that he really did see Sanzo and Gojyo building a snowman.  
  
**#50 Wood**  
"Oi, ero kappa, we just did it last night, impatient bastard go back to sleep.


End file.
